Nalu drabble
by Pattou
Summary: Natsu loved her, he wanted her, reaching out for her his dream yet that same dream was shattered in tiny little pieces as the person completing his life died -not only once but twice. A/N: Nothing biggy, just a small drabble i wanted to try out. Yet i still hope you guys enjoy it.


For the very first time since Igneel disappeared, the handsome pinkish haired boy felt his heart sink to the depths of sorrow when the black arrow was released in her direction furthermore when that same arrow he tried to stop continued its path towards her chest, ready to piece her heart –the heart he was trying to win since the very first time they had met each other.

The fear, the one million thoughts haunting his being, the shaking hands and as well the anger rising upon his body was unbelievable. She couldn't die, she couldn't leave him alone, he wouldn't be the same and in fact he wasn't ready to lose the one he was reaching out for. The one who stole his heart with a smile and the melodious sound of her voice. The one who actually cared for him and gave him the deserved comfort even if sometimes a few kicks would be thrown at his figure –not that he could blame her, he was indeed a pain in the ass.

A sudden movement was made, making everyone in the room speechless but as well widen their eyes as they saw the slender figure fall onto the cold ground bellow whilst the arrow made of shadows pierced her heart. Natsu, at that very moment couldn't utter a word in fact he stood at his place, watching the scene happening before his eyes and even thought it wasn't the Lucy he was in love with, in the end it was Lucy –his beautiful good-hearted Lucy.

_Tears. _

The pinkish haired boy was crying, the salty tears trickling down his cheeks as his heart broke into pieces. Why hasn't he been able to save her? Why couldn't his body move from the spot he was glued onto? Why was he so broken for seeing the person he loved hugging the one he would still love in the future? In fact, was this really the end of the world? Was he going to die as the future predicted? No, he couldn't die. He had made a promise and that promise would be fulfilled.

Turning his head towards the black haired male, the same male that previously released the shadow arrow, a low dangerous grow following as his hands soon turned into fists. There was no time to waste, no time to wait and no time to feel guilty. He needed to kill him, to vanish his presence from the present, the same present he didn't belong too and so, with a quite fast movement the first punch was thrown, anger rising upon his senses, leaving all his rational thoughts behind –in fact, attacking was the only thing mattering to the boy at that very moment.

"How dare you!" Natsu screamed, throwing yet another punch towards the boy before him while his body burned as the hatred rushed through his veins. "How dare you kill her before my eyes? I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

"Well, well… Aren't we protective?" The black haired male answered, obviously amused by the reaction given by the other yet somewhat hissing in pain as the followed punches made him constantly fall onto the ground, the impact too big to be ignored. "Damn…"

"You better be ready to die!" The pinkish haired boy growled, lowering his weight down to his knees as he soon jumped in the air, fists moved backwards as the enchanted words of magic flipped past his lips. Indeed, right after beautiful colored flames flew through his body before hitting the half conscious boy on the ground.

"Natsu!" The beautiful voice he adored reached his ears, making this one turning his head towards her while his lips corner shifted slightly upwards in pure irritation.

"What do you want, Lucy?"

"We need to go to the gate and stop this madness to start. That's our mission, that's what we are supposed to do…" She said, lifting her weight from the ground where she previously was crouch on before reaching her hand towards the handsome male that she too had fell in love with. "Come with me Natsu…"

"L-lucy…" He mumbled in return, head inclining to the side as he observed the offered hand. "I…"

"I know, it hurts. I would feel the same hatred if I ever saw you die before my eyes but…"

And before the sentence could be completely finished, beads of blood were spread through the air as yet another arrow pierced the beautiful blonde. Natsu, shocked by the sight before his eyes, fell onto his knees, hands shaking on his sides as he watched her. He watched her, curving her lips upon a soft smile, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her body finally gave him. In mere of minutes, seconds even, the pinkish haired boy was screaming out her name as he cried, not crying for sadness but crying as the pain growing within his body and heart became real. The same pain trying to be avoid. It was over, there was no turning back. Everything had come to an end yet he would never forget her last words.

"Natsu…I've always loved you…"

Blood. _Her blood_. Lucy was dead. _She was gone._


End file.
